Sayonara
by Kirei Atsuka
Summary: Dihari ulang tahunnya, Konan harus kehilangan orang yang disayanginya. Warning : AU, OOC. RnR please...


**Minna-san saia balik lagi nih, kali ini saia mencoba bikin fict romens, ini inspirasi dari true love story salah satu kohai saia loh *readser: gak nanya tuh* buat my kohai Yuki Mizha, maafin senpaimu ini dah bikin sad story-mu jadi fict. Tapi tenang, gak semuanya sama kok, Cuma segelintir*?*aja.**

**Oke! Kita mulai aja.**

**Happy reading!!! ^^**

**Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

**Sayonara © Kirei Atsuka**

**-Sayonara -**

Gadis berambut biru itu tampak memandangi kalender dikamarnya. Sudah beberapa hari belakangan hal itu dia lakukan. Tampak dikalender itu, tanda yang berupa hiasan disalah satu tanggalnya,tanggal 20 Ferbuari. Raut wajah gadis itu tampak sangat senang.

"Haah... tinggal dua hari lagi. "gumamnya seraya mencoret tanggal yang berada di angka 18. Kalender itu sudah tampak penuh dengan tanda silang sejak memasuki tanggal 1. Kecuali tanggal 20 tentu saja, dan tanggal sesudahnya.

"Konan! Ayo cepat,nanti kita terlambat!" teriak sang kakak, Pein. Konan segera meletakkan spidol birunya dan menyambar tas kuliahnya. "Iya... iya... aku datang" balasnya seraya berlari.

Tanggal 20 Februari adalah hari yang terpenting bagi Konan. Karena itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tahun ini, di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 19, ia berencana mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan bersama gengnya, Akatsuki. Mungkin hanya sekedar acara berkumpul, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Akatsuki adalah sebuah genk yang sudah terbentuk sejak Konan masih SMA, geng itu tetap eksis dan bertahan hingga sekarang. Konan adalah satu-satunya gadis didalam genk itu. Geng yang terdiri atas 10 orang itu, dan diketuai oleh Pein, kakaknya Konan. Itu sebuah geng yang cukup terkenal dikampusnya,karena kekompakannya,dan juga keeksisannya.

..........xXxXx..........

"Konan-san,bagaimana,sudah beli buat keperluan keperluan pesta belum, un?" tanya Deidara,teman Konan di fakultas seni dan juga salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

"Belum nih, Dei-san." jawab Konan santai. "Lho kok belum, un? Kan pestanya tinggal 2 hari lagi, un!" ujar Deidara panik. Konan hanya tertawa kecil, "duh... Dei-san, gak usah panik deh, tenang kan ada Zetsu-senpai yang ahli soal dekorasi."balas Konan sambil menepuk pundak Deidara perlahan.

Deidara hanya menggeleng lesu, "sudahlah terserah Konan-san saja, un"

" Hai,Dei. Disana ada Itachi-san dan Sasori-kun" seru Konan bersemangat melihat anggota Akatsuki yang lain, Itachi dan Sasori dari jurusan arsitektur, yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang.

"Ciyee... yang kangen sama Sasori no Danna, kan baru berpisah sebentar saja sudah kangen"ejek Dei. Konan hanya tersipu malu, dan hal itu membuat Dei tertawa kencang hingga hampir saja membuat Konan menyumpal mulutnya dengan kamus yang dibawanya.

"Hai,kalian berdua, ngapain masih disitu? Cepetan kesini!" ajak Sasori seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Konan dan Deidara.

" Konan-san dipanggil tuh, un!"ejek Deidara lagi. Konan pun menarik tangan Deidara,menuju tempat Sasori.

"Kok jadi tanganku yang ditarik sih un? Lepasin,un."

" Pokoknya kamu harus temani aku menemui Saso-kun!"

" Ngapain,un? Kan Konan-san udah pacaran sama Danna, ngapain perlu ditemani, un? Ntar jadinya malah mengganggu, un"

"Ahh... Dei-san berisik, ntar mulutmu kusumpel pake kamus ini loh"

"................." Dei terdiam, dia tidak mau jika mulutnya disumpal dengan menggunakan kamus tua nan lapuk yang dipinjam Konan dari perpustakaan. Dengan terpaksa, Dei rela tangannya ditarik oleh Konan.

Sesampainya disana........

"Konniciwa, Ita-san... Sa... sori-kun" sapa Konan ramah.

"Konniciwa, Konan-san, Dei-kohai" balas kedua pria tampan itu. "Dei, sombong banget sih kamu, disapa bukannya dibalas!" seru Itachi kesal. Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Itachi membereskan bukunya. " Sas, aku duluan ya, kelas sebentar lagi dimulai" tambah Itachi seraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya.

" Hei, tunggu Itachi!" seru Sasori sambil membereskan buku-bukunya. " Konan-chan, aku masuk kelas dulu yach, sampai ketemu dimarkas" pamitnya.

" Kalian ternyata ada disini" sapa Pein dan Hidan yang baru saja keluar dari fakultas bahasa.

" Eh, ternyata aniki dan Hidan-san"

" Un, yang lain mana yach, un? Daritadi nggak kelihatan, un?" tanya Deidara heran. Tumben sekali Akatsuki anggotanya banyak tidak keliatan daritadi.

" Zetsu sedang ikut seminar mahasiswa pertanian, Kisame survei dilapangan bareng mahasiswa perikanan, Kakuzu nggak ada mata kuliah hari ini, Tobi lagi ujian dikelas psikologi." jelas Pein sambil membaca pesan dari para anggota Akatsuki terkecuali Konan, Dei, Sasori, Itachi, dan Hidan, yang masuk ke handphonenya.

" Tapi semua akan berkumpul nanti sore" ujar Pein lagi

..........xXxXx..........

" Apa? Saso-kun mau pergi kerumah Chiyo-baasan besok?" Konan kaget mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu.

" Iya, besok ketiga sepupuku datang dari Suna, kan tidak enak kalau aku tidak menyambutnya" ujar Sasori menjelaskan.

"Tapi besok lusakan ulang tahunku? Apa kau tidak mau hadir?" tanya Konan dengan nada kesal, seraya keluar menuju teras.

BRAAKKKK!!! Konan menghampaskan daun pintu dengan keras.

" Kenapa tuh si Konan?" tanya Kakuzu kepada Zetsu. " Entahlah." jawab Zetsu tidak peduli.

" Saso-senpai, cepat kejar Konan-senpai!" suruh Tobi.

Sasori pun mengejar Konan yang sedang duduk kesal di teras rumahnya. Diluar Sasori mencoba memberi penjelasan agar Konan mengerti.

Itachi menengok melalui jendela yang tertutup tirai putih yang tipis, ia menyibaknya, dan melihat Sasori dan Konan disana.

Itachi menghela napasnya dengan berat, " haahh...jika saja aku yang ada diposisinya, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bahagia, " batinnya.

" Kau cemburu, ya?" tanya seseorang. Itachi pun menoleh. " Apa maksudmu, Kisame?" tanya Itachi kepada pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang berada didekatnya.

" Kau ini ditanya malah balik nanya" jawab Kisame sedikit kesal.

" Aku tahu kau menyukainya sejak lama, hanya saja kau tidak berani mengutarakannya, sampai akhirnya dia bersama orang lain, aku tahu kau menyukainya, kau menyukai Konan-san" tambah seorang lagi, Hidan.

" Da..darimana kalian tahu?" Itachi nampak kaget mengetahui dua sahabatnya tahu tentang perasaannya pada Konan.

" Kami hanya menebak saja, berarti itu benarkan?" tanya Kisame memastikan. Itachi hanya mengangguk lesu.

" Sebenarnya aku bisa membantu tapi...."

" Tak usah saja, tidak baik merusak hubungan orang, malahan persahabatan kita nanti jadi taruhannya" jelas Itachi menolak usul Hidan. Kisame pun mengangguk setuju.

" Tak apalah, aku senang jika ada orang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum, lebih dariku" Itachi kembali menyibak tirai tipis itu, kini dilihatnya Konan dan Sasori yang sedang asyik bercanda.

..........xXxXx..........

Sasori memasukkan segala keperluannya kedalam mobil merahnya, "semoga saja Gaara membawa hadiah yang kupesan untuk Konan-chan" batin Sasori sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melesat menuju rumah neneknya.

..........xXxXx..........

Konan duduk diteras seraya memasang wajah murung. Sementara itu, beberapa anggota Akatsuki yang lain, tampak sibuk mendekosasi ruang tamu, tempat pesta ulang tahun Konan diadakan. Hanya Kakuzu dan Deidara yang tak nampak, kebetulan hari ini mereka berdua pergi kuliah.

Itachi menghampiri Konan. "Ada apa, Konan-san?" tanya Itachi khawatir, karena tidak biasanya ia melihat Konan seperti itu.

" Hah? Itachi-san?" Konan kaget menyadari kehadiran Itachi disampingnya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi lagi. Konan menggeleng perlahan, " tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya

" Sasori ya?" tebak Itachi. Konan mengangguk perlahan.

" Aku khawatir padanya. Perasaanku tidak enak."

" Tenang saja, ku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Kau tak usah khawatir"

" Tapi...."

" Kalau kau tak percaya padaku. Coba kau tatap mataku dalam-dalam"

Konan pun menatap lekat-lekat bola mata onyx milik Itachi. Ia mencoba mencerna apa maksud dari perkataan Itachi.

" Aishiteru...." ucap Itachi tanpa sadar.

" Heh?" Konan munutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

" Apa?" Itachi tersadar.

" Hahaha.... Itachi-san, kau lucu sekali" tawa Konan lepas.

Konan menghentikan tawanya, Itachi hanya menatap Konan bingung, nampaknya ia belum menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

" Hahaha.... aku cuma bercanda, aku ingin kau tersenyum" elak Itachi. Konan pun tersenyum.

Konan pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Itachi, " arigatou Itachi-san"ucapnya.

Dari pagi hingga sore, anggota Akatsuki sibuk mendekorasi rumah. Padahal Konan hanya meminta sedikit hiasan disana-sini agar tampak meriah, tapi Zetsu, si ahli dekorasi tidak cukup puas dengan hasil kerja yang setengah-setengah.

..........xXxXx..........

Sasori tampak bersiap memasukkan semua barang-barangnya kedalam mobil. Ia nampak sangat terburu-buru.

" Sas, kenapa boneka beruang itu tidak kamu bungkus?" tanya Gaara, sepupu Sasori seraya menunjuk boneka beruang biru besar yang dibawa Sasori.

" Tak usah saja, nanti wanginya hilang" jawab Sasori.

Gaara memiringkan kepalanya bingung, " wangi?"

" Iya, boneka beruang itu sudah kusemprot dengan parfum yang biasa kukenakan, biar dia akan selalu ingat denganku" jawab Sasori seraya meletakkan boneka tersebut disebelah kursi kemudi.

Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, mengetahui sepupunya itu menghabiskan satu botol parfumnya untuk boneka beruang itu.

" Hati-hati ya, Sasori" pesan sang nenek, Chiyo baa-san. Sasori mengangguk kecil.

" Sampaikan salamku untuknya" tambahnya.

Sasori pun memasuki mobinya dan segera melesat menuju rumah kekasihnya.

..........xXxXx..........

Konan melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam 5 sore. Sasori juga masih belum kelihatan.

" Konan-senpai, Sasori-senpai belum datang ya?" tanya Tobi

" Sepertinya dia akan datang terlambat, Tobi" jawab Konan. Raut wajahnya tampak khawatir.

Semua anggota Akatsuki tampak hadir, kecuali Sasori.

" Konan-san, bisa tidak kau duduk dulu? Sasori pasti masih dijalan, jarak rumah neneknya kan jauh dari sini" suruh Kakuzu.

" Ayolah, Konan kita mulai saja pestanya." Ujar Hidan yang nampaknya mulai tergiur kue yang berada dihadapannya.

" Aku takakan mulai pesta sebelum Saso-kun datang!" bentak Konan seraya menjauh dari ruang tamu.

Anggota yang lain hanya bisa menghela napas dengan berat.

..........xXxXx..........

Sasori mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia merasa sudah sangat terlambat menghadiri pesta Konan. Akibatnya ia tak memperhatikan peringatan tikungan tajam, sehingga saat ditikungan ia tetap memacu mobilnya dengan cepat. Sesaat dia akan menyalip mobil didepannya, mobilnya malah melaju diluar kendali, ia membanting setir dengan cepat dan segera menginjak rem, sehingga mobilnya menabrak pagar pembatas jalan, dan terbentur dengan keras.

Sasori yang berada didalam mobil pun, mengalami hal yang tidak jauh dengan mobilnya. Ia terbentur dengan amat keras dan mengalami luka parah. Namun ia masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia keluar dari mobilnya seraya menarik boreka beruang itu bersamanya.

Darah yang menetes dari wajahnya yang terluka, jatuh dan menetes dibadan boneka yang berwarna biru bersih itu. Seketika itu, Sasori jatuh tersungkur, dan pingsan.

" Konan...." ucapnya sebelum ia pingsan.

..........xXxXx..........

PRAAAANGGG!!! Terdengar suara pecahan dari arah ruang tengah. Spontan semua anggota Akatsuki bergegas menuju arah suara.

" KONAN?" teriak mereka khawatir.

Mereka pun menemukan Konan diruang tengah. Tampak bingkai foto semua anggota Akatsuki yang pecah berantakan. Mereka pun mengerumuni Konan seraya membantu membereskan pecahan kaca yang berserakan.

" Ada apa ini Konan?" tanya Pein. Konan tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng.

Konan menunjuk foto mereka yang berada dalam bingkai itu, hanya foto Sasori saja yang kacanya pecah berserakan. Yang lainnya hanya mengalami retakan saja.

" Sasori?" Pein mengerutkan alisnya bingung. " Apa maksudmu?"

Konan pun mencoba mengumpulkan pecahan kaca itu, namun jarinya terluka dan berdarah. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan firasat yang tidak baik.

" Firasat apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Saso-kun?" batin Konan.

KRINGG... KRINGG... Telpon rumah Pein berbunyi segera saja Pein menjawab telponnya.

" Moshi-moshi, iya ini Pein, anikinya Konan."

" Apa? Kecelakaan? Dimana?"

" Baiklah kami segera kesana!"

Pein pun kembali keruang tengah dan memberitahukan bahwa Sasori mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang berada dirumah sakit. Konan pun begitu syok hingga tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

..........xXxXx..........

Sesampainya disana mereka segera mencari ruangan UGD tempat Sasori dirawat.

" Kamu Konan?" tanya seseorang saat Konan dan yang lainnya sedang mencari ruangan Sasori dirawat.

" Eh... Iya aku Konan, maaf, anda siapa?" tanya Konan ramah pada nenek itu.

" Aku Chiyo baa-san, neneknya Sasori."jawabnya

" Maaf, nek bagaimana keadaan Saso-kun?" tanya Konan panik.

" Dia masih didalam, hingga sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya."jawab Chiyo baa-san dengan sedih.

Konan menundukkan kepalanya sedih, bulir-bulir air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya. Pein dan yang lainnya pun tampak sangat kaget dengan peristiwa yang menimpa Sasori.

Taklama kemudian salah dokter keluar dan mengatakan bahwa keadaan Sasori sangat kritis, kecil kemungkinan ia dapat selamat. Semua tampak tidak percaya dengan hal itu.

" Dokter jangan bohong, un!" marah Dei seraya mencengkram kerah jubah sang dokter.

" Dei, hentikan itu" bentak Pein seraya melepaskan cengkraman Dei dibantu oleh Hidan dan Kisame.

" Tenang semuanya!" kali ini Konan yang bersuara.

" Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami dan kini hanya menunggu bagaimana keadaannya selanjutnya" ucap sang dokter seraya kembali kedalam, memeriksa keadaan Sasori.

Loby rumah sakit itu menjadi sangat sunyi, tak ada yang mampu berkomentar tentang situasi saat ini. Konan masih mencoba menenangkan dirinya seraya menangis sesengukan.

" Chiyo baa-san!" panggil tiga orang remeja, dua orang laki-laki, dan seorang perempuan, mereka adalah sepupu Sasori. Mereka bertiga baru saja mengurus mobil dan barang-barang milik Sasori.

" Kami baru saja dari lokasi kecelakaan, parah sekali, mobil Saso-nii rusak parah"

" Dan kami juga membawa ini, ini tertinggal dimobil Saso-nii, hadiahnya untuk Konan-san" ucap pemuda berambut merah, Gaara, seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil, kepada Konan.

Konan membukanya, ia menemukan sebuah kalung berbentuk bunga mawar dengan ukiran namanya. Gaara juga menyerahkan sebuah boneka beruang biru besar yang terkena bercak darah, ia mengatakan itu bercak darah Sasori saat Sasori mengalami kecelakaan.

Chiyo baa-san menyuruh Konan untuk mengenakan kalung itu, Konan pun menurutinya. Konan kemudian mengambil bonaka yang disodorkan Gaara padanya.

Dokter pun kembali keluar ruangan, menemui keluarga Sasori dan sahabatnya. " Sasori ingin bertemu dengan keluarga dan sahabatnya"

" Sasori sudah sadar?" tanya mereka semua.

Dokter hanya mengangguk pelan,"namun keadaannya sangat kritis, sepertinya ia tak punya harapan lagi, tapi lebih baik kalian menemuinya" saran sang dokter.

Mereka semua segera masuk kesana, hati mereka begitu miris melihat keadaan Sasori yang sangat krisis itu. Semuanya masih terdiam, hanya terdengar suara dari alat-alat medis yang terpasang ditubuh Sasori.

Nenek Chiyo mengelus rambut merah cucunya itu dengan lembut, air mata tampak mengalir dari wajahnya. Ia memutuskan keluar, ia tak sanggup melihat kondisi cucu kesayangannya itu. Ketiga sepupu Sasori pun keluar menemani nenek Chiyo.

Konan, Pein dan yang lainnya masih saja terdiam. Deidara mengepalkan tangannya kecewa, ia juga menangis.

" Ka....a..li..an a..da.. di..sini?" tanya Sasori pelan. Mereka semua mengangguk pelan.

" Kami ada disini bersamamu, Sasori" ujar Zetsu

" Tenang saja, senpai kami ada disini" ujar Tobi seraya menghapus air matanya, dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Sasori pun tersenyum tipis, " aku ingin bertemu Konan" pintanya.

" Aku disini" jawab Konan seraya mendekat kearah Sasori.

Pein dan yang yang lainnya meninggalkan Konan dan Sasori disana, mereka memutuskan untuk keluar.

" Kau sudah mengenakan kalung itu ya?" tanya Sasori.

Konan tersenyum masam, " Iya, Chiyo baa-san memintaku mengenakannya, aku suka, ini bagus sekali, Saso-kun" puji Konan sambil menggenggam tangan Sasori erat.

" Aku senang kau menyukainya, Konan-chan, aku memesan kalung itu khusus untukmu" ucap Sasori lemah.

"Cukup kau tak perlu banyak bicara, kondisimu sangat lemah, Saso-kun aku mohon" pinta Konan.

" Konan-chan, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, mendekatlah" pinta Sasori. Konan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sasori.

" Otanjoubi omedetto, aishiteru zutto, Konan-chan. Sayonara..." bisik Sasori

Konan kaget mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Sasori. Ia segera melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu. Konan melihat Sasori tersenyum damai, dan menutup kedua matanya, untuk selamanya.

Gadis itu mengguncang dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang telah terbujur kaku itu.

" Saso-kun bangun, bangun Saso-kun, jangan tinggalkan aku, Saso-kun, aku mohon..." panggilnya lirih.

" SASOO....KUN....!!!!" teriak Konan.

Semua orang, termasuk dokter, segera masuk kedalam, namun dokter menyuruh mereka semua untuk keluar, sementara dokter memeriksa keadaan Sasori.

Diluar, Konan terus saja menangis, Pein dan Deidara berusaha untuk menenengkannya. Mereka semua berdoa agar Sasori selamat. Tapi saat dokter keluar, dengan berat hati ia mengabarkan bahwa Sasori tidak dapat diselamatkan, dan Sasori telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Mereka merasa terpukul, sangat terpukul mendengar hal tersebut. Tapi mereka mau tak mau, harus menerima kenyataan itu.

..........xXxXx..........

Hari ini langit tampak sangat mendung, sama hal dengan suasana hati mereka yang tengak berada diacara itu. Acara pemakaman Sasori. Mereka semua masih tidak percaya bahwa Sasori telah tiada. Konan juga hadir acara itu, matanya tampak sembab dan bengkak karena semalaman ia terus menangis. Keluarga dan semua rekan Sasori hadir untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk Sasori. Konan tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi saat meletakkan karangan bunga dimakam kekasihnya.

Acara pemakaman telah usai, satu persatu mereka meninggalkan tempat itu. Hanya Konan yang masih tetap bertahan, padahal hujan mulai turun.

" Ayolah Konan, kita pulang, hujan sudah turun." Suruh Pein. Namun Konan tidak bergeming.

" Kalian duluan saja, ke mobil, aku akan nemenani Konan, aku akan bujuk dia pulang" bisik Itachi.

Mereka semua setuju, termasuk Pein, karena dia sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk adik satu-satunya itu. Akhirnya semua pergi kemobil, meninggalkan Itachi dan Konan.

" Konan-san, ayo kita pulang jika terus disini kau akan sakit, jika kau sakit, kami semua akan sedih, dan tentu saja Sasori disana takakan tenang" ujar Itachi seraya memandang Konan.

Konan membalas tatapan Itachi dengan tatapan sendu, " aku masih belum bisa menerima semua ini."

" Aku akan selalu bersamamu begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, biarpun Sasori sudah tidak ada, kan masih ada kami, Akatsuki." Itachi menyeka air mata serta air hujan yang membasahi wajah Konan.

Itachi mengulurkan tangan kepada Konan, " ayo kita pulang, kasihan mereka sudah menunggu"

Konan pun akhirnya mau dibujuk pulang oleh Itachi.

..........xXxXx..........

Sudah setahun berlalu, semenjak hari itu, hari dimana Konan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat disayanginya, kekasih hatinya, Sasori.

Hari ini sama seperti setahun yang lalu, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Seorang gadis berambut biru yang tengah bernaung dibawah sebuah payung hitam dan membawa sebuah boneka beruang bersamanya. Ia meletakkan sebuah karangan bunga lily putih dimakam itu.

" Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku, tapi rasanya aku masih tidak bisa pecaya bahwa kau telah pergi, Saso-kun. Aku merasa kau selalu ada disini, dihatiku, takakan ada kata "sayonara" untukku dan untukmu..."

"... dan bagi Akatsuki..." tambah mereka, anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi dan Zetsu.

" Ka..kalian?" Konan tampak kaget dengan kehadiran kakak dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

" Kami datang untuk mengunjungi Sasori" ujar Itachi.

Mereka pun berdoa dimakan Sasori. Konan memeluk erat boneka itu, karena ia masih bisa merasakan wangi parfum Sasori yang masih menempel pada boneka itu. Semenjak saat itu, Konan selalu mengunjungi makam Sasori disetiap hari ulang tahunnya.

" Sayonara Saso-kun, biarpun kau sudah tidak ada lagi disini, tapi kau akan selalu dihatiku, dan hati para anggota Akatsuki selamanya"

**-OWARI-**

**Apa ini? Apa? *nunjuk-nunjuk fict sendiri* Gomen minna-san, terlalu lebay kah? Terlalu aneh kah? Terlalu panjangkah? Gak nyambungkah? Mohon review, saran, atau kritik, tidak menerima flame. Saia akui saia bukan orang yang pintar bikin fict romens. Sekali lagi, review pliss.... O_O**


End file.
